Loves A Beach
by BluefieldAnime77kyolover
Summary: FIRST FANFIC EVER. Sucky summary. Haruhi moves from Japan, doesnt know host club and falls in love. Need improvement I know. Thanks for reading though!


**No One's POV**

As a young girl is startled awake by her father saying the plane has landed, she slowly gets up from her chair and picks up her carryon bag, and her purse. She makes her way down the flight of stairs and walks into the airport. Her father had recently been asked to take over some company in Canada. This was the first time ever she has ever set foot on foreign soil.

"Come on Haruhi, the car is waiting to take us to our new house"

"Yes father"

**Haruhi's POV**

As we pulled into the drive of our new house, I fell in love instantly. It was an old two story brick house that's surrounded by trees. "Wow.."

"I know, it's beautiful isn't it? This is where I first met your mother"

"Oh, I always thought you two had known each other since you were kids"

"Nope, our parents drug us here for vacation every summer. We hated it, until we met at a party one night. She was so beautiful.. Anyway, I hope you like it here as much as we did, pick whatever room you want, I have to go into the office, I'll be back later"

As I watched my father's car pull out of the driveway I felt a little lonely. Since Mom had died 3 years ago Dad hasn't really spent much time with me, I know he doesn't mean to, he really loves me. He just misses Mom, which is why he probably moved us here, to get away from all the questions from people back in Japan.

######################

After looking around for a while I chose to take the largest room. The attic it wasn't really a room but it had a window seat, and a beautiful view of the backyard, all I had to do was clean up the place and it was the perfect room.

***Ding Dong***

_I wonder who that could be_. "One minute!" I only realised running down two flights of stairs I wasn't used to yet was a bad idea a little too late. I landed on the floor face first with a bang. I panic a little when I hear footsteps in the house. I open my eyes and see a pair of black converse.

"You ok? Let me help you up"

I grabbed a hold of the hand, "You're not some psycho killer are you?" bothered by the fact that I couldn't see his eyes through those glasses of his.

"No, I'm not. My mother insisted on me going in once she heard you fall. I'm Kyoya by the way Kyoya Ootori" a woman walked through the door to my right, "and this is my Mother, May"

"Hello there dear, I'm sorry for barging in, but I kind of lost it when I heard someone fall. I didn't want anyone to be hurt"

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Ootori"

"Oh, no. It's just May dear, don't have to be so formal! Anyway, we are here to invite you to supper, since your new here I thought it would be wonderful if you got a proper Island welcome" May smiled the most dazzling smile I've ever seen.

"Oh, sure. I guess I could, just let me call my father and let him know where I'm going"

Siting at the Ootori family table was very… Interesting, everyone was in suit and tie, or had a beautiful dress on, I on the other hand, had just put my hair into a loose bun, and had thrown on a white summer dress that had sunflowers on it. I never felt so out of place.

"So, Haruhi, how old are you?" The eldest son asked, I couldn't quite remember his name though.

"I turn 18 this year, and I'm in my last year of High school" I watched as his face turned into a frown. "I'm transferring into Bluefield High School"

"Oh! Kyoya goes there! He graduates this year too!, Right Kyo!"

"Yes Mother" He didn't even look up from his plate of spaghetti.

_I'm beginning to think he isn't much of a people person_. "Is it nice there?" Tilting my head to the side, so I can try and see through the glare of his glasses.

"Yes, it can be a little hectic at times, but the atmosphere is easily adaptable"

"well," RING RING, I was cut off by my cell phone "excuse me for a minute. Yes? Hello Father, you are? Okay I'll be home in a few" As I return to the kitchen I notice everyone besides Kyoya is gone.

"Where is everyone?"

"They decided to go into the living room, I was told to wait for you"

"Oh, well that was my father on the phone, he just got home and wanted me to come back, so I guess I'll see you around"

"I'll walk you home, It's dark out"

"Thanks"

**No One's POV**

As Haruhi fell asleep that night, all she could think about was the dark and handsome young man, and wondered what he was hiding behind those glasses.

The next morning she woke up to the sounds of geese flying over the house, she got out of bed, made breakfast, had a shower then picked out a pair of denim shorts, a white tank top, and a yellow bathing suit.

When she had gotten home the last night her father had arranged for his colleagues children to show her around the Island today, which included going to the beach. As she finished packing her bag, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!"

"Good morning Haruhi, I'm off to work now, your drive should be here soon, be safe, I hope you have fun"

"Thanks Dad"

The young girl proceeded to give her Father a hug, which he half-heartedly returned.

"I'll see you at supper precious"

As she grabbed an apple from the kitchen there was knock on the door. She opened it to reveal a tall blond boy, with purple eyes.

"HARUHI! Your even more gorgeous then the photo let on!"

The young girl was very confused, especially when the boy lifted her off her feet and spun her around in a bone crushing hug.

"Um… Who may you be?"

"OH! How rude of me! My name is Tamaki Suoh young maiden," as he introduced himself he bent down to kiss her hand. "I shall be one of your few escorts of the day! Come, everyone cannot wait to meet you!"

As Haruhi is ushered out of the house, she wonders what her father had gotten her into.

**Haruhi's POV**

As I'm shoved into the limo, a little boy around the age of 7 jumps onto my lap.

"Hello Haru-chan! I'm Hunny!"

"H..h.. hello Hunny, very nice to meet you" as I reached to shake his hand, he entangled me in a tight hug. I jumped when a voice spoke from behind me

"Mitsukuni, you're hurting her"

"OH! Sorry Haru-chan!"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine"

"Takashi! You didn't introduce yourself!"

"Ah"

"Haru-chan, this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori. Right Takashi?"

"Mmm"

As I go to reply the back door of the limo is ripped open and the same boy climbs in twice. It takes me a moment to realise that they are twins.

"Well, well well, what do we have here"

"It looks like a new toy, don't you think Kaoru?"

"Yes, yes it does" As the brothers smirk at each other a chill runs down my spine. "I'm Kaoru, this is my twin brother Hikaru"

"You must be the wonderful Haruhi"

"Yes, though I don't know who told you I was wonderful"

"Your father Haru-chan! He only has good things to say about you, he loves you very much!"

"Wait, you've met my Father Hunny?"

"Of course I did! So did Takashi, we met him last year when he came here on business. Our companies are also tightly knit together!"

"What? Aren't you a little young to be working?"

"Haruhi, Hunny-Sempai and Mori-Sempai are two years older than we are"

"Whoa! Kyoya? When did you get in here?"

"I've been here the entire time Haruhi, you've just never noticed"

"Oh.. Wait, did you say they were older than we are?"

"Yes, I did" Kyoya went back to typing on the laptop I didn't notice at first.

"Okay. So how old are the rest of you?"

"We are one year younger then you" The twins said in unison

"I'm the same age as you and Kyoya" Tamaki explained while looking out the window. "Where here!"

As I look out the window I see a beautiful beach that looked deserted. "Are we the only ones here?"

"Guess so"

The one to reply was Kyoya, because by the time the words had left her mouth everyone was already out of the car, and running towards the water.

"So, you taking your laptop?"

"No, last time I did, that idiot Tamaki dropped it in the water trying to get me to swim"

"Oh.. Okay" As they walked they got closer and closer to the others, "So, thank you for taking me home last night, it was very kind of you"

"Don't wor.." Kyoya was cut off by a wale from Tamaki behind him

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WALKING HER HOME!? MOMMY WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!?"

_Daughter? Mommy? What is wrong with this guy?_

"Sigh, Tamaki, you know we are neighbours, my Mother invited Haruhi over for supper last night, and it was late when she decided to go home, so I walked her home. I didn't do anything"

"Oh.. Okay! Haruhi, you should come swim with Daddy!"

"What? Why are you referring to yourself as my Father?"

"Because! I'm your Father!"

"No, you're.."

"Don't bother Haruhi, once something is in his brain it never comes out. Like how he calls me Mommy"

"Oh.. Okay Kyoya, and no thanks Tamaki, I think I'll sit here and read some"

"Booo, you're boring"

"Leave my darling daughter alone!"

"Whatever ya say boss"

I watched as this weird group of friends made their way back to the water. I took out a blanket from inside the bag I brought, took off my tank top and shorts, and lied down. The wind blowing at my hair.

"You might want to put on some sunscreen, just because there are some clouds that doesn't mean you can't burn"

"I guess that's a good idea, think you could do my back for me?"

"Uh, sure"

_He did not just blush! Oh my goodness he did! He is so cute when he blushes, if only he would take off those pesky glasses! _"Kyoya, have you ever thought about wearing contacts?"

"No, not really, why?"

"I just think it's a shame to hide eyes behind glasses, I can't even tell what color your eyes are because they are always making a glare"

"Haruhi, did you ever stop to think as to maybe that's why I wear them? The eyes let you see a person's soul, I don't particularly want everyone looking into my soul. Do you?"

"Oh… I never thought of it that way. I guess that's a good reason"

"Huru-Chan! Come in the water! It's wonderful!"

"In a minute Hunny! Kyoya, I meant to ask you, why did you call Hunny and Mori Sempai?"

"Because, we went to school together in Japan before we came here, and it doesn't feel proper to not say it"

"Oh. Well I'll talk to you later I guess" I ran started to get up, when an arm grabbed me

"Haruhi, I didn't put sunscreen on your back yet" I could tell he was blushing by the way he looked away

"Right" I sat back down on my blanket and felt him shift behind me, when cold lotion was poured onto my back, I shivered from the difference in heat

"Sorry.." Kyoya mumbled.

_He is so cute when he is nervous and blushes, I really hope he shows this side of him more.._

"Not your fault don't worry about it" Then he finished and I ran into the water to play with Hunny. No. Hunny-Sempai.

**Kyoya POV**

I watched as Haruhi made her way to the water.

_This is only the second time we meet, yet, she has managed to captivate me already. What a woman she is._

"Kyoya"

I flinch and look up to see Mori-Sempai looking down at me. "Yes?"

"Don't hurt her" I watched as he walked to the water to his waving cousin.

_What.. How.. He really could tell already.. No… I don't have feelings for her.. _

Picking up my notebook I tried to go over the new deal my father was making with some new company called Legall, when I felt someone sit down beside me.

"You should go for a swim, the water really is amazing"

I look over to see water slowly gliding down her nose, slowly making its way to her lips._ Wow… she really is beautiful.. _

"Maybe later, I have other things to attend to right now." Adjusting my glasses I go back to trying to read.

"What time is it? I'm getting hungry"

"It's 11:20, would you like me to get the others and pack up? Then we could go and get something to eat?" I asked when all I really wanted was to spend time alone with her.

"Um, they look like they are having a really good time, why don't we just leave them and we can go get something to eat, and if they get hungry they can just fend for themselves?"

My heart hammered in my chest. "Yeah, sure." Haruhi dried herself off, as I packed up some of our stuff. Mori-Sempai noticed what I was doing, and sent everyone in the opposite direction. _Thanks Mori. I appreciate it._ As we walked to the limo I noticed she started to act a little strange. "You okay?" she just kept walking, "Haruhi?" I stopped right in front of her.

"Oh! Sorry Kyoya.. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you were okay" I started to walk again, "but apparently I'm not special enough to deserve an answer"

"Kyoya, did I ever say that you weren't special?" She looked away blushing.

"N..n…n..no, you didn't."

"Well then don't ever say that you aren't special"

I watched as she hopped into the limo and slammed the door. _Great, now she's mad at me._ I walked around to the other end of the limo and got in, she was sitting as far away from me as possible._ Well this is great.._ "Haruhi…" she kept looking out the window, "Haruhi… Haruhi, I'm sorry"

"Whatever Kyoya"

"Come on Haruhi, please don't be mad" I slid over the seat to get closer to her, "I didn't mean to make you angry.. I just said something stupid.."

"Yes, yes you did"

As she turned her head towards me the limo made a quick jolt to the side, and she came crashing down on me. I close my eyes, and feel something soft touch my lips. I open my eyes to see two beautiful brown eyes staring back at me wide in shock. As Haruhi jumped back the smashed her head off the roof of the limo. _Wow.. I just… My first kiss…_

"I'm… I'm… That… I'm so sorry!" Haruhi yells.

_Wow, she has the cutest blush.. She is so beautiful… Um.. I mean… Oh who cares.. Yes she's beautiful, and I think I love her. _I push up my glasses and look out the window. "Don't worry about it, it's not like it was your fault, or my first kiss." _Complete and utter lie. _

"Oh… You've.. Already.."

"Yeah, I'm not so pitiful that I haven't had my first kiss yet."

"I didn't think.."

The limo pulled to a stop, "It doesn't matter, let's get some food." We walk into the restaurant and sit down at a booth. "Order anything you want, it's on the house."

"Thanks.."

"So," I looked away blushing, "Was that your first kiss Haruhi?"

"Y..Y…Yes.."

"Well, you don't need to take it so seriously, it's just a kiss."

"Maybe to you it's just a kiss, but to me.. It's something to cherish." She looked away from me blushing.

"Okay then"

As we finished our meal I noticed that I had a text from Hunny-Sempai.

Kyo-Chan  Everyone is going home! Told them Haruhi's sick, and you took her home! Have fun! And good luck! 

_What? Well, I guess if Mori-Sempai knew it was only a matter of time before Hunny-Sempai found out.._

"Haruhi, everyone has gone home for the day, what would you like to do now?"

"Oh.. uh, it doesn't matter, surprise me I guess"

**Haruhi POV**

I watched as Kyoya told his driver something then gestured for me to get into the limo. "So what are we doing?"

"Haruhi, you said to surprise you, and I intend to keep it a surprise."

"Okay." I stared out the window for what I think was 20 minutes before we start to pull into a driveway, I look ahead and see a familiar house, "So your idea of a surprise is bringing me back to your house?"

"You're surprised aren't you?" He looked over questioningly.

"Yes.."

"Then my plan was a success"

We get out of the limo and start to walk up the steps to his house. Well more like castle!

"So what do you want to do Kyoya?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go up to my room, and just sit and watch movies and talk. If that's alright with you"

"That sounds wonderful, I was hoping it wouldn't be anything to extravagant.."

"I assumed so, if it would have been any of the rest of those idiots you would be in a ball gown at that party they wanted to throw you."

"They wanted to throw me a party?"

"More like a ball, I had to convince them it wasn't in your best interest to have it. Which I might say took a lot on convincing and threatening"

"Thanks, I really appreciate it, I don't think I could have handled a party today… Well more like ever, I hate parties, they aren't really my style"

"I can tell, it's why I made sure that they didn't have one."

Opening the door we were greeted by a maid, Kyoya asked her to bring refreshments back to his room. He then led me to his room. The room was plain, blank walls, with a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room, with a bedside table on each side. On the left side of the room, there were gigantic windows, with a desk in front of them filled with papers. On the right, there was a door, I assumed led to the bathroom, then in the far right corner there was a TV, the TV was the size of my house! And in front of that was a spiral couch and tables. Kyoya walked across the room to sit on his bed. He patted the mattress beside him.

"Come here"

I slowly made my way over to his side. "So where are all your movies?"

"Downstairs, we have every movie imaginable, so I thought I would just ask what you want to watch and I can send a maid to get it for us." Kyoya looked at the floor.

"Okay, what kind of movie would you like to watch? I don't want to pick something you won't like, like a romance or something" I take a quick peak at him, and notice he stopped staring at the floor and is now full on staring at me.

"It doesn't matter to me, even if you decide to watch the Titanic, or the Notebook, I'll watch it without complaint." Running his hands through his hair he gets up, "I'll let you think while I go get our snacks." As he opens the door he turns around, and opens his mouth to say something, but turns around and leaves before he can.

_I wonder what he was going to say.. Oh well.. What do I want to watch.. The Lion King? No.. He'll laugh… Twilight? Ha, no. NEVER! _

As I was thinking I didn't notice the door opening and Kyoya walking up to me.

"Pick the movie yet?"

I jump at the sudden intrusion. "Oh, um… What do you think about Underworld? It's about these vampires and lycans that are at war"

"Sounds… Interesting, I'm not much of a vampire/lycan lover, but I'll watch it."

Kyoya leaves to get the movie, he comes back in and motions for me to follow him. I sit on the couch as he makes his way closer to the TV he pushes a button I didn't notice and a DVD player magically appears bellow the TV. He moves back to the couch and sits beside me. Feeling weight on my shoulders I look up and see Kyoya's arm around me.

**Kyoya's POV**

I was really nervous to make a move on Haruhi, but the instant blush that appeared on her cheeks when I wrapped my arm around her was the perfect fuel I needed. I didn't particularly watch much of the movie, I was too preoccupied watching the brown eyed beauty beside me to really care about it. The way she flinched and hid in my shoulders every time the characters changed into their Lycan form was the cutest thing ever and how she scooted closer to me every passing moment. When the credits started to play I was quite disappointed.

"So, Kyoya, did you like the movie?"

"It wasn't the best, but it was fairly likable" I got up and turned off the TV, I looked at my watch to see that it was 6:00, time just flies by when I'm with this girl. "So Haruhi, what would you like for supper?" She looked puzzled for a minute.

"I'm fine with pizza, if you're okay with that?" She looked away blushing.

"That's.." I was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing, Haruhi looked up surprise

"Sorry! It's probably my dad. I'll be one second" She turned around and picked up her phone "Hey dad… No, I'm with Kyoya… Oh… But… *sigh* I'll ask him… Yeah, love you too. Bye" she turned around looking sad.

"Is everything okay?" I walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, dad just got called away on a conference.. He wanted to know if it was okay if I stayed with you for the night." She looked away blushing.

"Oh, of course, I'll get the.." **CRASH!** When I heard the thunder I wasn't expecting what happened next, I watched as Haruhi flung herself onto my bed and hid under the covers, as I walked over I could see she was shaking. "Haruhi, are you okay?" I tried to pull the covers off her but she has a death grip on them.

"Uh.. Yeah.. I'm completely fine…"

As another crash of thunder rolls I see her flinch. "I think you're lying to me" I finally managed to pull the covers off her. As I gently grab her face and pull it to face me, I felt my heart break a little, nothing should make this beautiful girl cry, especially not a storm.

"I'm sorry.. I'll go home… You have better things to do then watch me.."

I wrapped my arms around her as she tried to get up. "I don't think so, you're staying here with me. I'll sleep on the couch" I hugged her a little tighter.

"Thanks Kyoya, but I'll sleep on the couch, you can have your bed." She somehow managed to get out of my embrace and made it half way to the couch before another crash of thunder hit. I ran to her as fast as possible.

"No. You have the bed, I'll stay up till your asleep then I'll move to the bed" I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the bed.

"Thank you.." She looked away all ashamed.

"Anytime" I walked to my dresser and got a pair of shorts out for her, "These are probably the only thing I have that fits you.. You can put on any shirt you want. I'm going to change in the washroom, I'm only a couple feet away if you need me. Okay?"

She looked out the window before answering me "Yeah, I'll be fine."

I left to change, when I came back she was already in bed and under the covers. "How you feeling?" I walked over and sat on the bed.

"Better, I think it's stopped for now." Her eyes flickered to the window.

"Yeah, guess I'll go to the couch, sleep tight." As I was getting up I didn't see the hand dart out and grab me.

"Ky..ky..kyoya.. could you possibly… stay in the bed with me… it's too big for just one person.." the blush that crept up on her face was priceless.

"Are you sure?" I sat back down on the bed, "I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable"

"I'm positive"

"Okay" As I moved across the bed, I noticed she was shaking. As I got under the covers she moved closer to me, I unconsciously wrapped my arms around her. "Feel better now?"

"Yes… Thanks"

I fall asleep thinking about how amazing it would be to fall asleep with her in my arms every night.

**Haruhi's POV**

As I jolt awake from a bad dream, I realize I'm not in my own room and that I'm not alone. Kyoya is sleeping right next to me. I blush just thinking about it.

"Staring is rude you know"

I jump not knowing he was awake. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.."

"It's fine" I look away as he sits up and runs a hand through his hair. "What time is it?"

"2, I really didn't mean to wake you.."

"It's no big deal, mind telling me why you were saying my name in your sleep though?" he looked at me questionably.

"I… I… Had a dream where you died.."

"Oh.. Well I didn't I'm right here." I felt his arms wrap around me, It could have been that I was over tired and didn't know what was going on, but I would never have guessed what came next. As I sat in his arms, Kyoya bent down and kissed me. Not a it's okay I'm alive kiss. A full blown you're my lifeline kiss. As we parted I had trouble catching my breath.

"Haruhi.. I lied.. That kiss in the limo.. Was my first kiss.. And it meant everything to me… You mean everything to me… I know I've only known you for such a short time.. But I love you.." He looked away blushing.

I grabbed his face "Kyoya, look at me. Please" he turned to face me and I saw the tears running down his face. " I think I love you too.. I've always been a rational person, but you make me crazy. But I don't think I can live without you." I then proceeded to kiss him with as much love as I could.

Later that night we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

***6 year later***

**No One's POV**

As a 4 year old girl runs up to her father she yells "DADDY! Satoshi won't share!" The man looks up from his paperwork on his desk and motions for the girl to come over. He picks her up and carries her out of the room, he proceeds to look for his son. He finds him at the kitchen table coloring.

"What is this I hear about you not sharing?"

Satoshi looks up at his father, "But these are the crayons Mama gave to ME! Not Aya!" The man sighs as he puts his daughter down and bends down to eye level with his son, "Your mother gave you and your sister those crayons, they are meant to be shared. Why don't you make a drawing together for your mother with the crayons she got you?"

The twins' eyes light up at the suggestion of their father. Which meant the end of the argument, for now.

The man turns around at the sound of the front door opening, a woman walks in.

"Hey Kyoya, I'm home"

**Kyoya's POV**

I smile as Haruhi walks in the door, she's as beautiful as ever. I didn't think I could ever love someone this much. It's still hard to believe that she chose someone like me, with all the trouble I've caused her all these years.

"Mommy!" the twins yell in unison as they run up to their mother.

"And how are my two favourite babies?" I watch as she bends down to hug both of them and kiss them on the cheek,

"Mommy, Mommy! Satoshi and me are coloring you a picture!"

Haruhi smiled that smile that could light up a room. "Really? When can I see it?" she started to get up to move to the table, when a little hand shot out to stop her.

"NO! NOT YET MOMMY! WAIT TILL IT'S DONE!"

I jumped back a little, I don't think I've ever heard Satoshi yell towards his mother, he was a mamas boy. While Aya was my little princess.

Haruhi giggled, "Okay, okay, I won't look till you show me. You guys go finish while me and daddy have a talk"

The kids ran towards the table while Haruhi made her way towards me "Hello handsome, how where the kids?" she stood on her tippy toes to give me a peck on the lips.

"Wonderful as always. They are both as quiet as you and just love to read all day, I think we may have another two book worms in the family" I grabbed her hand and led her towards the living room and sat her down on the couch across from me.

"I'd rather them read then play those stupid video games all day like Tamaki let's Kasaki and Tohma do."

"Give him a break Haruhi, his wife died, he's doing the best he can." Brushing a hand through her hair, a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"I know.." She looked away ashamed.

Kissing her forehead she looked up, "What would you like for supper?"

I grinned "Can I have you?" I leaned in to kiss her when the doorbell rang. "*sigh* why must I always be interrupted." I get up to answer the door. "Hello?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOYA!" yelled the group of people standing outside my door.

I stood there frozen not knowing what to do until I heard the giggling of my wife behind me. I turned around slowly with an evil grin "You're going to pay for this wife of mine!" I growl and jump towards her when I hear a scream come from the kitchen door.

"NO! DADDY! DON'T HURT MOMMY! IT WAS OUR IDEA!"

I turn slowly to look at the twins, when I remembered we had guest's at the door. "It's fine, thank you for the thought" I bent down and opened my arms waiting for them to run into them, when they did I gave them the biggest hug I could manage. I let them go and turned to the door, where all my friends stood with their children and wives. "Come on in"

Later when everyone had left and the kids where in bed, I woke up to the sound of vomiting from the bathroom attached to our room. I ran as fast as I could and held the woman of my dreams in my arms.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" I looked at her full of concern.

"Damn, I didn't want you to find out this way." She smiled shyly.

"What do you me… Oh.. OH! Your pregnant!?" The biggest smile crossed my face.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you tonight but I fell asleep before I got the chance"

I gave her the biggest hug I could. "I love you Haruhi, thank you for making me the happiest man ever"

She giggled and hugged me back.

"I love you too Kyoya, thanks for always being there for me"

I picked her up and brought her back to the bed and got her a glass of water, after she practically inhaled the water, I climbed into bed with her, and we cuddled for the rest of the night.

**The End. **


End file.
